Stars
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "You're always holding onto stars, I think they're better from afar." Short SolKat one shot. Uses one line from Fun's song "Stars". Sort of companion piece to my other fic "Freckles", but you don't have to read that one first. T because KK, and it's Homestuck. Part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver."


__**A/N**: Do you know how hard it is to type on while on an iPod? DON'T EVER DO IT.

The lyrics right below this belong to the band Fun., and are from their song "Stars", on the album _Some Nights. _I do not own them, but I do own the bit at the very end, no matter how much it may look like it belongs in the song XD

~Webs

* * *

_You're always holding onto stars. I think they're better from afar._

His drumming fingers make it hard to keep my eyes focused on my open history text book. His tapping foot distracts me from my note taking, and his easy breathing makes it impossible for me to pay any attention to studying.

And I don't mind in the least.

I glance up from the text book page, and see him steadily working. He's got his own homework in front of him, and he's scribbling notes like I should be, eyes darting between the two papers.

I nearly jump out of my skin when he looks up, and I immediately hide my gaze behind my bangs, but he just frowns and changes the song playing through the iPod laying in the table. I wonder briefly what he's listening to, but don't ask, because I don't want to be the one to break the muddled silence of the college library.

A quick glance at the beady-eyed librarian confirms my suspicion of her prowling the shelves, looking for any students come to use her precious books as hiding places to make out. You'd think people would be more mature in college, but no; they're pretty much the same kids KK and I graduated with.

I seem to have forgotten KK, who is the most distracting human being on the planet, for a moment, giving him time to successfully switch textbooks without my knowing. He now has his math book out, and is punching something into his calculator.

I watch his movements through the hair hanging down in my eyes, but still manage to miss his hand that's not holding his pencil reaching across the table, so nearly die of a heart attack when he tucks aforementioned hand under mine. I try not to start grinning when I look up at him, as not to give him the satisfaction of my surprise, but he has that crooked smile on his lips, and it's completely impossible for me not to smile back.

I force myself to return to my homework, as I have yet to complete any of it, but not before weaving my fingers through his. The corners of my mouth tug up again, relishing in the wonder that our hands fit perfectly together.

_A match made in heaven, _I muse for a second, then realize I sound like a girl and shake my head.

I hear KK shift in his seat across from me, and look up again. He's fidgeting with the hood of his sweatshirt thoughtfully, pondering the math problem before him. His silver eyes catch the bright lights of the library, casting their reflections like constellations within his irises. Every time he moves, the lights dance back and forth, and leave me completely entranced.

He looks up again to change to another song, and sees me looking, his slapdash grin coming back. His fingers squeeze mine, flipping our hands over so the lights now catch the matching gold bands that lie in our tangled appendages.

I find myself grinning again, watching the star-like lights reflect themselves into the carefully crafted metal, and squeeze back.

_I'm always holding onto stars, because they've never been better from afar. _

* * *

**A/N**: Just another one shot written to give me a push to write the next chapter for Runners, as I have been very lazy about updating it. I'm also trying to write the next chapter for Charcoal and Scars, and that's proving to be easier, but I lack any sort of motivation, thus this one shot.

This is kind of a companion piece to Freckles, as KK has the silver eyes from that fic rather than the red ones from Charcoal and Scars. Keep in mind they're in college now, and I have set this one about eight years after Freckles, so KK is twenty-four and Sollux is twenty-five. Big jump, eh?

This was entirely written on my iPod, so I know there are mistakes. Plus, I wrote it in about an hour, so it's rushed. Tell me where so I can eventually rewrite this! ^-^

I have to go do chores now, so big whoop. I'll try to get the next chapter for Runners up soon.

Caio for now!

~Webs


End file.
